


Lovely

by Bellakitse



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship, M/M, Romance, They're learning to be friends and falling in love all over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Michael and Alex have learned to be friends, they have friend dates which would stayfrienddates if Alex wasn't so lovely and Michael wasn't so in love with him.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 23. “I don’t think anyone could ever be as lovely as you.” & Michael week prompt Day 3: Fic prompt: Dates just limit your options

Michael sits across Alex in their usual booth of the Crashdown, it’s Friday evening, and therefore, they’re enjoying their weekly ‘friends date.’ Something Alex had proposed when they decided that they were tired of the pain, the secrets, the miscommunication, and misunderstandings between them.

_‘We need to start sharing things, Guerin. It’s killing me not to have you in my life.’ _Alex had admitted months ago when this started, laying himself bare for Michael to see. Seeing a vulnerable Alex was such a rare sight, and Michael was defenseless against it. Alex tentatively suggests they start having dinners together. The fear of rejection plain to see on his face, and Michael finds himself agreeing, wanting to make that expression go away, but also desperate to take what ever piece of Alex he was willing to give Michael. If Alex wanted them to be friends after everything they’ve been through and the not so great life choices Michael has made the last few months, the Michael was going to take it. He was ready to be the best friend Alex has ever had. And the thing is, it’s so easy to be friends with Alex, to share his day with him over burgers and fries.

They sit there for hours every Friday and talk.

They talk about Michael’s work at the junkyard and his science experiments with Liz. About the online classes, he’s started taking. They talk about the self-defense classes Isobel takes with Alex. They talk about Alex’s new job for a cybersecurity company that luckily lets him work from home. They talk about Alex’s therapist; he had to go through three before he found a lady he likes. They talk about Alex’s dog Bagel and her latest habit of bringing Alex dead critters.

“She brought me a grasshopper, Guerin,” Alex groans as he dips a fry into his milkshake, today it’s just cookies & cream instead of an alien-themed one. “She put it next to my pillow and looked so proud.”

Michael snorts at the grossed-out look Alex makes. “Did you punish her for it?”

Alex gasps at the suggestion, and it just makes Michael laugh some more, it’s ridiculously cute how in love Alex is with his beagle. “Pushover,” he teases, reaching over to dip one of his fries into Alex’s shake since he didn’t order one today, and smirks when Alex shoots him a look before pushing the shake closer to Michael.

“Like you’re any better,” Alex grumbles. “I saw you last week when you were at the cabin; you gave her some pieces of your steak. She’s not supposed to eat human food.”

“She was giving me those big brown eyes of hers!” Michael argues. Bagel has the best sad puppy-dog eyes; the girl is a pro. “That’s your fault by the way.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “How in the world is her puppy-dog eyes, my fault?”

“You obviously taught her how to make them!” Michael says, pointing at Alex’s eyes. “I’m a sucker for those eyes. I don’t know how to say no to them.”

Alex’s cheeks go rosy pink at his comment, said eyes wide as they stare at Michael guilelessly, lips parted, and Michael has to bite down on the desire to lean across the table and take that bottom lip into his mouth. It’s been months since he’s kissed Alex and it’s getting harder and harder not to kiss him the more time they spend together. Every encounter leaving Michael a little more in love with the man Alex is now. He looks at Alex and really lets himself look at him in a way he hasn’t in a while because he’s been trying to be Alex’s friend without spilling all his feelings at his feet.

He’s changed so much in the last few months and at the same time not at all, more like he’s finally allowed himself to be the man he was always meant to be, but his father forced him to lock away. A man who has survived years of abuse and has come out on the other side compassionate, loyal and strong.

So beautiful on the inside and out, it makes Michael shake his head in amusement that he ever thought he could just be friends with the man across the table.

“What are you thinking right now?” Alex asks quietly, and Michael notices the way Alex’s hand grips his napkin tightly.

Michael shakes his head. “You don’t want to know.”

“The look on your face tells me differently,” Alex says, licking his lips nervously. “So please tell me, Michael.”

He not sure if it’s his name, something he’ll never get tired of hearing from Alex’s lips, the please or the hopeful look in Alex’s eyes that pushes the confession forward. They’re so lovely, he thinks, and he answers.

“Lovely,” Michael says softly, letting out a gentle smile as he watches Alex take a breath and hold it. “I was thinking that you are just _so_,” he sighs, looking up at the ceiling and then back at Alex, so ridiculously in love with him. “Lovely. I don’t think anyone could ever be as lovely as you.”

_“Michael,”_ Alex whispers, his eyes wet.

Michael blushes as he clears his throat. “Did I just ruin our friend date?”

Alex looks at him for a moment before letting out a chuckle. “Yes,” he starts with a wide smile, so joyful and young, it reminds Michael of the boy he fell in love with, and he stares in awe of the beauty in front of him. “But if you kiss me, you’ll make it a perfect first date.”


End file.
